


Compatible

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Armstrong was driving her crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compatible

Magenta was ignoring everyone in favor of picking through her lunch. Sky High might have been an exclusive school but cafeteria food was apparently universally bad.

She ignored Will’s elbow to Warren’s side and Warren’s return glower. She glanced at Layla, who looked resigned, and bit back a sigh. For the past two weeks, it’d been the same schtick.

“Magenta looks nice today, doesn’t she?” Will asked earnestly.

Warren’s eyes raked over her irritably, then he gave a shrug before turning back to his own lunch. She didn’t take offense. They’d both been trying for the past two weeks to prove that they weren’t Meant For Each Other, capital letters necessary in this instance. If only they hadn’t found out, quite by accident, that Magenta’s fur was flame retardant. 

Will turned his earnest gaze on her and she broke, standing and gathering her tray and leaving without a word. Lunch sucked, anyway.

Will Stronghold was an idealist. Consider who his parents were and the slightly fairy tale perfect bent his love life seemed determined to take and it was understandable. It was also annoying.

Magenta sat on one of the lower walls outside the school and sulked at the sky. She and Zack had barely lasted a dance. He was too eager to please, too exuberant, and she’d known she would’ve walked all over him if they’d dated. So she’d walked away and they’d _just_ finally settled back into friendship when Coach Boomer set her on fire and Will decided she and Warren were _perfect_ for each other.

“He’s driving me crazy,” Warren said from beside her and she startled, pulling her gaze from the sky to see him leaning on his elbows on the wall beside her. “I’m seriously considering setting him on fire. I think, at this point, that it would be worth the detention.”

Magenta snorted, smirking. “He’d probably think that I’d try to stop you, being flame retardant and all.”

He grinned that grin that could melt a girl faster than the flames in his hands, looking away. Magenta just shook her head and returned to staring at the sky. It’d taken them all forever to figure out that Warren wasn’t just anti-social, but a little bit shy. Conversing with him was always kind of stop and go.

“ _You’re_ not flame retardant,” Warren said out of the blue. “Your guinea pig self is flame retardant.”

She raised an eyebrow before looking at him and holding out her arm. “Well, I’ve never actually tested to see if I’d catch on fire or not.”

Warren stilled, eyes caught on hers, before touching a finger to her arm. “I’m not going to try to burn you.”

Magenta rolled her eyes. “It’s not like Nurse Spex can’t fix me up. And I trust you. You’re not going to let it get out of control.”

Something flickered in his gaze before flames flowed across the finger pressed against her arm. They licked at her skin, but she didn’t burn, didn’t jerk from his touch. He slid his hand down to hers and laced their fingers, watching in fascination as the flames danced along their skin.

Her heart was hammering when he looked up at her, dark eyes soft and warm. She started to lean into him when a scream rent the air and Warren jerked, fire vanishing as he tried to pull free. Her grip tightened on his hand, squeezing, before she twisted to look over her shoulder. Layla had a hand clamped over her mouth and the guys were gaping. Magenta rolled her eyes as the bell rang.

She hopped off the wall, snagging her bag and walking back towards the school. Warren let her tow him along for a second before he tugged her back to walk beside him. Magenta grinned. Nothing would ever be easy with Warren Peace.  
 


End file.
